As the World Falls Down
by Page of Pentacles
Summary: Heimdall paused before replying, "He does not deserve you." Sigyn had heard this sentiment before as well. "Perhaps." She had even thought it before herself. "But he has me nevertheless, and he always will." From childhood acquaintances to marriage, their relationship is a journey. Their love is one of legend, but not without difficulty and sacrifice. LokixSigyn: Pre-Thor and on.
1. Chapter 1: Daisy

As the World Falls Down

Chapter One, Daisy (Purity, Innocence, Cheerfulness)

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or comics, though I would not mind visiting the set. Then again I might have trouble speaking coherently and keeping myself from drooling. Bad impression.

Note: The story title comes from the song by David Bowie for the Labyrinth soundtrack used during that ballroom scene I used to love and sigh over as a teenager. It really works for Sigyn and Loki, well, mostly Sigyn, who stays by Loki's side until the end of the world, literally. Oh, and a different flower will represent every chapter, which becomes more important later.

**Also: I could really use a beta but I hate to message someone I don't know and ask that of them. Anyone willing to volunteer their time? I'll love you forever!**

* * *

_"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boist'rous; and it pricks like thorn" –William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet._

* * *

Sunrises in Asgard were spectacular things. The golden sun crowned with a vibrant rainbow rose above the dewy clouds catching the sky in a fiery glow which was cast down on the shimmering world below. Yet as breathtaking a sight as it was one girl up with the sun would not even spare the sunrise a glance. Sigyn Forestidotter was far too excited about the day's events to think of anything else. She had turned twelve years old two months ago and had recently received an invitation to the ceremony today which would initiate another group of children along the Rite. Each year only a handful of children were chosen, and she had been lucky enough to be one of them! This was her chance to become a Goddess, like her mother and father (though he was a God not a Goddess)! It was all she had ever wanted, and today was the first day of the rest of her life. Her big break and her chance to make her dreams come true.

When Sigyn awoke she thrust the covers of her bed back and sprung from her feather down haven. She crept as quietly as she could from her chamber down the hall past her sibling's rooms to the washroom where she quickly shed her nightdress and set about cleaning herself to be presented at court for the ceremony.

When she was done she found one of her older sister's dresses hanging to dry, and paused. Her sister had already finished her Rite, and was a woman grown now. Sigyn was still young but on her path to adulthood now. The ceremony would prove that she was leaving childhood behind her and growing up. Looking at the beautiful sunset colored dress she grinned. Surely today would be the right day to begin dressing as an adult too? Her sister was very pretty after all and her dresses were always of the finest materials. Grabbing the dress Sigyn pulled it on, only to find it was far too long and a bit too large.

She stood thinking for a minute before running into her Mother and father's work room where they performed some of the menial duties of their Godly stations which often included correspondence. Her mother also kept her sewing things in there too. Sigyn moved quietly and opened the drawer of her mother's desk and pulled a needle and a spool of thread from within. She then ran silently back to her room and set about sewing the hem of her sister's dress so that it was much shorter.

When she was done she returned to the washroom to fix her hair and spotted her mother's cosmetics. How wonderful! She had always admired her mother's makeup and longed to play with the bright colored tubes and powders within. Today she was an adult, and women wore makeup. So with a bright grin on her face she reached in and set about painting her face.

That was how her mother Lady Vӧr, found her. Her eyes covered in many colors from lash to brow and her lips a garish shade of red that clashed with her sister's dress which had been haphazardly sewn. Her cheeks too were far too bright and the blush was almost a perfect large circle.

"Sigyn my darling! What is this? What have you done?"

Sigyn beamed at her mother sweetly. "Today I begin my Rite and become an adult! I am so excited mother! I want to look like a real Lady of the court!"

Her mother was silent for a minute, quietly trying to suppress her anger. "My darling you may be beginning your Rite today at the ceremony, and you are no longer a little child; but you are still far from a grown adult yet. You are not ready for such things yet. You will look lovely just as you are on your own without my makeup. You have no wrinkles to cover as I do!" She said trying to soften the blow. "Besides you did not ask your sister if you could have her dress did you? You know she will be very cross."

Her youngest child looked down bashfully. "I'm sorry mother. I just want to be like you and Var."

"You may take after us in some ways dear heart but more importantly you are yourself, and I hope that one day I will learn a thing or two from you."

"You want to learn from me?" Sigyn echoed astonished.

Lady Vӧr nodded. "Indeed, I do. I am afraid I have lost much of your enthusiasm and I should love to acquire such youthful vigor again." Then with a conspiring smile she leaned in close. "And I dare say your sister could stand to learn temperance from you as well" They both laughed.

"Now," her mother continued. "Let's get you cleaned up and into a nice dress of your own, hm? I'll fix your sisters before she finds it. Oh, and you know I bought you a special dress of your own just for this occasion."

Sigyn gaped and then smiled following her mother down the hall. "Really! I want to see it!"

* * *

Soon the house was clean and Sigyn was dressed and ready for the ceremony that day. Her mother had told her to wear a soft mauve dress with an ivy pattern hand embroidered in ivory thread from Alfheim. Her mother had helped plate her honey blonde hair, as was customary for Sigyn; although some of it had fallen out and it was beginning to look a little disheveled. The girl was too excited to sit still. Sigyn had always been a very good and obedient child but she was also sensitive and emotional.

The rest of the family was also finely dressed for their day at court and prepared to attend Sigyn's ceremony. Sigyn's older brother Mimir, who in three months time would be facing his Challenge in the Hall of Fear, sat watching his younger sister with a fond look. Their older sister, Var, had already finished her trial and successfully taken her place among the noblest of courtiers as the Goddess of Oaths and Bonds. Now though she stood impatiently, eager to return to get on with things and return to court.

At the age of twelve all children in Asgard no matter their family standing, were chosen to participate in today's ceremony if they showed promise. Sigyn had been one such child and she was eager to attend the first part of her coming of age rite and be apprenticed to an established God or Goddess. She would then spend every day with her master and learn what it would take to be a Goddess. She would be given lessons in combat, diplomacy, healing, strategy, and the arts.

At sixteen, she would then face a challenge determined by the All Father after he had counseled with her master on her progress and face The Hall of Fear as her brother soon would. She would then face her fears and weaknesses and have to rely on her strengths, what she has learned from her Master, and her own skills to overcome it. How well she did during the Challenge would determine what Goddess she may be nominated as.

Sometimes more than one child was nominated for the same position, but only one would successfully earn the title. Others would not be nominated by the court at all, and their training would come to an end. If she were to succeed though, as her older sister Var had, then she would be allowed to train for two more years in more specific areas related to her interests, talents, and nomination.

Finally the culmination of many years of hard work would take place at eighteen during the Trial. Odin All-Father would send each candidate to a selected location to survive and prove themselves off world for six weeks on their own. It was a great risk, often dangerous. Some had even died during the Rite. Only the worthy would be bestowed with the title of God or Goddess by the All-Father.

"We'll be late if we don't leave soon!" Var called out in protest. Her face scrunched up in her usual manner.

"Calm yourself sister. We will leave soon. There is still plenty of time before the ceremony, we won't be late." Mimir told her.

She sighed irritably. "That's no reason to dawdle though either."

"Alright that's enough." Their father said, entering the front entry room with Sigyn. "Your mother will be here in a minute, and then we can go."

Sigyn ran past her father to her older brother whom she adored. She and Mimir had been close since they were very young. "Brother! I am so excited! Were you this excited on your Ceremony day? What was it like?"

Mimir leaned forward in his seat and grinned at his sister His kind, handsome face set off by his bright brown eyes against the olive skin of their father. "I was just as excited as you are. But nervous and a little scared too. I was worried no one would take me for an apprentice."

She gasped, her gray eyes widening. "Oh no! That won't happen to me will it?"

"No, I am sure you will be chosen. You are too sweet to be overlooked. Besides you would not have been invited if they did not already have someone in mind for you." He reasoned.

"Oh, good. Who do you think I will be apprenticed to?"

"Hm, I don't know. Perhaps Lady Idun, for you are surely as sweet as one of her apples."

"Mimir!" She protested his teasing.

"Sorry, I could not help it!" He then reached forward and began to tickle her sides. Sigyn squealed and ran from him.

Var watched through cold brown eyes and slipped her long silky white blonde hair over her shoulder. "You are no longer a little girl Sigyn! Calm down, you must begin to grow up and cease such foolish games! And you are not helping brother."

Both of her siblings frowned at her, "Sigyn will always be my little sister." Mimir answered. "I will always have time for games with her."

"That's enough." Their father said with gentle firmness as their mother walked into the room. All three children awaited his word. As the God of Judgment and Justice they all took their father very seriously. "Var is right you are beginning to grow up Sigyn and it is time you learn when to play and when to behave." Sigyn looked down sadly while Var looked triumphant. "However like your brother said you will always be my child and I would be saddened to see you grow up too fast. Enjoy these times you have together." Now Var and Sigyn's emotions were switched.

"Yes father." Sigyn replied with a grin.

Vӧr clapped her hands. "Well! Let's be off then, shall we?"

**************End**

* * *

This is a different take on Loki and Sigyn. I decided to give her a different family than we have seen so far in the fandom as she does not have one in mythology or Marvel cannon as far as I am aware. I hate introducing too many new characters at once and when starting with a family to give you a sense of their dynamic it is sort of necessary. So to help if you're like me, at the end of some chapters I will put a little character guide, like so:

**Sigyn**: Age twelve at this point, and about to become an apprentice. She has golden honey blonde hair she often braids and gray eyes just like her father. Tends to wear pastels at this age.

**Foresti**: Sigyn's father. God of Judgment and Justice. For those who know the Old Testament of the Bible I sort of picture him as a King Solomon type. He has tan almost olive skin, wavy dark brown hair that is beginning to gray and gray eyes like his youngest daughter. Fond of wearing olive greens and some gray tones.

**V****ӧ****r**: Goddess of Wisdom, and Sigyn's mother. She has light ash blonde hair much like her oldest daughter, that is beginning to gray. Her eyes are brown. I see her wearing purple dresses.

**Var**: Oldest child of Foresti and Vӧr. She has gone through her Rite to become the Goddess of Oaths and Bonds. She is the spitting image of her mother with ashen white blonde hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty but often has some frown or sneer on her face. She often has a bad attitude but is very loyal to her family. About 18 years old. I also picture her wearing a lot of oranges and gold.

**Mimir**: Middle child, Sigyn's brother. He is sixteen and halfway through his training. He is very close with Sigyn and a very good brother. I have never seen Sigyn have a brother so I wanted to give her one in my story. He takes after his father with the same warm skin but his hair is curlier and a lighter brown and he also has his mother's eyes. He wears a lot of blue.


	2. Chapter 2: Alstroemeria

As the World Falls Down

Chapter 2, Alstroemeria (friendship; bonds)

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor the movie or comics, Marvel, the Avengers…I don't own much of anything really.

* * *

She had been to the Palace before, for her siblings Rituals of the Rite, but it never ceased to amaze her. It stood sentinel over the kingdom, so grand and elegant. The towers were so high and the marble columns so shiny, it was an impressive sight. Their carriage rolled through the city closer and closer to the castle until it was so large that Sigyn could hardly see it out the window.

"Wow!" She gaped almost leaning out the window.

"Sigyn, please remain inside the cab." Her mother instructed.

Her brother laughed, "Yes! I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself and ruin your pretty new dress before the ceremony!"

Sigyn was horrified at this prospect and quickly obeyed her mother's advice sitting back in her seat. She swung her legs back and forth slightly as a way to relieve her growing anticipation.

Across from her, her sister sighed and crossed her arms. No one bothered to ask what was bothering her now, and instead her father began to speak. "Now Sigyn, we are very proud of you, to have been selected to be initiated into the Rite. To have all three children undergo the Rite, is more than your mother and I could ever hope for." He said, smiling at his three children. "Know Sigyn, that there is no right or wrong master, each have their strengths and weaknesses, and there is much to be learned from all of them. You should be happy with anyone who takes you as their apprentice just as we will be happy for you."

She nodded at her father's advice then turned her attention to her father as she added, "Also take this opportunity to get to know the other initiates. We do not come in to town or the court often and children are so few in our province. It would be nice for you to make some friends."

Var, then put her two pence in. "Yes, mother is right. And some of the other initiates in your age group may be of aid to you later when you are candidates during your Rite, for you never know what you will face down the road during your Trial."

Their mother and father nodded. "That is true my dear."

Shortly after they arrived at the Palace and one of the footman were quick to open the carriage door for the family. Their father, Foresti, climbed down first and then helped his wife and daughters down, who were followed by Mimir. One of the Golden Guard approached and bowed his head to Foresti, Vӧr, Var and Mimir. "My Lords. My ladies. Please follow me; I will take you to the throne room." All those who did not reside at the Palace were escorted upon arrival, as was tradition.

Another guard behind him spoke up, surprising Sigyn for she had not seen him before. He looked directly at her, his face solomn but his eyes smiled. "Miss Sigyn, if you will follow me, I will show you to the antechamber where you and the other initiates will await the ceremony."

Sigyn nodded looking brave, before glancing back at her family. Her father and mother smiled at her encouragingly, her sister nodded, and her brother stepped forward to hug her. In her ear he whispered, "Good luck."

Then with her head held high Sigyn followed the other guard while the first one lead her family to the throne room. The Ceremony was an exciting occasion on Asgard, and many nobles and courtiers chose to attend. She remembered from her brothers ceremony that the imitates, those who had been chosen to participate in the Rite but had not yet been nominated as a Candidate for a God or Goddess position, were kept in a small side room before they were formally presented during the ceremony.

The introductory convocation into the Rite, a long process full of rituals over several years began today for her. The reality of that thought was beginning to hit her and she was beginning to have difficulty breathing but she tried not to show it, she would be strong. She was ready!

The guard led her down a long hallway aside from the one her family had been lead down, this one empty as only initiates and guards were allowed down it at this time. She walked silently behind him her eyes darting back and forth and marveling at the new wonders of the Palace. It was not too long before he stopped before ornate golden doors, and opened the one on the right. "Here you are Miss Sigyn. You are to stay here with the other initiates until the ceremony begins. Lady Frigga will be along shortly to explain everything."

Sigyn nodded. Queen Frigga followed the Rite as her duty as Queen, helping select and guide children into adulthood. Many said it was because of her gift of foresight, she was able to see what would become of a child. Sigyn had forgotten that the Queen lead the Ceremony, and suddenly felt all breath leave her. She was going to meet the Queen! Personally! And speak to her! Her knees quaked. Goodness and she would be standing before King Odin too!

Overwhelmed but determined, Sigyn nodded to the guard and thanked him politely as all true ladies she had watched growing up and walked into the room. Two were three girls sitting there all dressed as she in pretty dresses. One was a dark haired girl who was dressed simply in a garnet colored gown, though she looked uncomfortable in it, picking at the thread on one of her sleeves.

The other girl had copper colored hair and wore a pretty crème colored dress and a matching ribbon in her hair. She wore a large golden necklace and earrings as well. She looked up immediately upon noticing Sigyn walk in and eagerly stood to greet her. "Hello! Who are you? My name is Lofn Freyrdotter."

"Um, I'm Sigyn Forestidotter." She replied, before glancing at the other girl who was now watching them with intelligent eyes. "May I ask your name?"

"I am Sif." She replied pointedly not giving her father's name. She felt it important that she be known for herself and not her family. No one pressed it though, so she did not feel the need to explain herself.

Lofn smiled. "Do you think it will be just us three? Just girls. That hasn't happened for a while has it?"

"I don't know. There usually are a small number of initiates." Sigyn replied before finding a seat not too far from Sif.

Sif who had seemed to be avoiding Lofn's company before Sigyn arrived ventured into conversation with them. "I think there will be at least one more, a boy."

"A boy! Oh!" Lofn lit up in delight. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Sif began, looking at Sigyn instead of Lofn. "My father is the captain of the Crimson Hawkes so we live near the palace and we spend a lot of time around here. And Prince Loki is of age now too and surely he will be an initiate, he is a Prince and a son of Odin after all. I even heard they had already given him a tutor for magic."

Lofn's large round eyes widened even further as did her smile. "He must be very talented! Is he very handsome?"

Sif scrunched up her face, and Sigyn was sure she did not like the question. "I only saw him a couple times from a distance. I suppose it depends, everyone has a different opinion right?"

"Hm, I bet he is!" Lofn stated, running her hands through her wild curls. "Can you believe we will have a Prince in our year group! How exciting!"

"I'm nervous about meeting the Queen though." Sigyn confessed and then regretted it. She did not want to appear weak, even before her age group. At least until she knew them.

Sif smiled in a reassuring manner. "I only met her once but she was very nice. I would not worry."

"Still it's all very exciting isan't it?" Lofn proclaimed. "I wonder who I will get as a master? I hope it is someone important and interesting! Not like Fulla, how boring be her sisters maid! Although I would get to spend lots of time in the palace though and that would be very fun!"

Sigyn gave her opinion which was based on what her parents had said earlier. "I am sure every master has merit. So long as I liked my master and we got along I would not care what they did. I am sure there is much to learn from everyone."

"Well said, Sigyn." Sif agreed. "Although, I would not want to get Frejya or Sjofn. I don't think I would like those duties."

"Who do you think you'll be nominated as? I think I must get something with love, that would be great!" Lofn prattled.

Sigyn frowned. "We won't know if we even will be nominated as candidates for four more years." She explained sensibly. Sif nodded in agreement.

Lofn's smile never seemed to end. "But it's fun to think about isan't it?"

"Well, I suppose." Sigyn said giving a small grin.

"I don't know what I would like." Sif said, thinking allowed. "Nothing girly. Maybe something like Gna, her life sounds exciting: riding horses and traveling."

Sigyn nodded. "That does sound like fun. I don't know either though. Not when we don't know who they are looking for. And then, I think even some of the boring positions must have more interesting parts, like Lady Idun. Just growing apples is not something I would like to do, but I like spending time in the garden and she must test those who seek one of the golden apples, that would be exciting."

"Hm, that's true." Sif said, deep in thought again.

"Well, not me! I think-!" Lofn began but was cut off by the door opening once again to admit a boy their age with raven black hair and green eyes that took in the room quickly. Lofn immediately turned her attention to him. "Oh! Hello! My name is Lofn Freyrdotter! You must be Prince Loki! It is so nice to meet you you're highness!" She simpered, dropping into a curtsey.

Loki looked unimpressed and uninterested in the girl. He walked past her before hopping up onto a table to sit. "All girls? Ugh, how boring."

Sigyn and Sif glanced at one another unsure of what to do. Should they introduce themselves? And did they need to curtsey? Lofn made the decision for them, the resilient girl bot bothered by being ignored initially, her expression only seemed more determined. "Well yes, it looks that way. The other two are Sigyn and Sif. Do you know how much longer it will be until the ceremony starts?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Soon I think. Mother was not far behind me."

"Oh good! I am so excited! Are you excited?" Lofn continued.

Sif and Sigyn sat back down letting Lofn handle any and all conversation.

Another shrug. "I guess. Depends on who I get though, doesn't it?"

Lofn grinned, looking back smugly at Sif and Sigyn. "That's what _I_ said!"

Just then the wide golden doors swung open once again, and in walked Queen Frigga. All three of the girls immediately curtseyed to her, while Loki remained casually on the table. Frigga smiled and nodded to them. "Hello initiates, I am Queen Frigga and it is my pleasure to oversee the Rite, at all stages. I pay particular attention now, at this stage though. After today you will be under the guidance of a master who has been approaved of by myself and King Odin All-father. You will learn much from one another, and I hope that they will be pleasant years for you all. Now I would like to meet each of you." She requested kindly.

To no one's surpise, Lofn stepped forward first with a smile on her face. "My name is Lofn Freyrdotter, your Highness." She curtseyed again.

"Hello Lofn. It is nice to meet you, you seem very excited."

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. It is an exciting day. Your emotions will serve you well I think if you remain true to them." Frigga then turned her attention to the next in line which was Sif.

The dark haired girl quickly dropped into an awkward curtsey. "I am Sif Bjorndotter, your majesty."

"Sif, we have met before. It is good to see you once more." She paused watching Sif for a moment before asking, "Are you nervous Sif?"

Sif fidgeted, not wanting to appear weak just as Sigyn but knowing better than to lie to the Queen. "A little my lady."

Frigga smiled gently, "As are many Sif. But do not be troubled. You will find your place."

As Frigga turned her eyes on her Sigyn curtseyed. "Good Afternoon, your highness. I am Sigyn Forestidotter."

"So polite little Sigyn, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sigyn straightened slowly and found her gaze caught in Frigga's. Her eyes seemed endless and vast, but kind and gentle, and nurturing as the All-mother she was so named. "You have a good heart I think, Sigyn. Stay true to it and it will serve you well."

Finally her eyes landed on her son who made no move to introduce himself. Frigga's gaze hardened just slightly and Loki stood up, rolling his eyes. "Seriously? You already know me. Fine. I'm Loki Odinson."

Frigga smiled, proud of her son even if his manners could use some work. "Thank you Loki. Remember who you are and do not try to keep others out. It is our friends and family who shape who we are."

Loki said nothing, and Frigga directed her attention back to the group. "Alright. In a moment we will line up and make our way into the throne room where you will be presented to the All-father and thecourt as an initiate and you will be chosen by your new master. You will remain there until everyone has been presented. After, you may meet with your master and get to know them and return to your families. Are there any questions?" She paused and waited but no one spoke up. "Very good. Now then Line up at the door and I will lead you there, then we can begin."

Lofn lead the group who followed in the same order in which they had introduced themselves, with Loki bringing up the rear. Frigga cut ahead as she opened the golden doors for them. Two gaurds took the lead before her as she stepped into the hall and the group continued on to the throne room. Sigyn was surprised as many people had turned out as they had. The room which was enormous and would take probably at least a thousand people to fill had no more than one hundred inside but it was still an impressive number to the twelve year old girl. The sun shone brightly into the golden hall, and if she had thought that the outside of the palace was impressive, this was far superior.

The crowning glory of the room was of course the towering throne upon which Odin sat, septer in hand atop the grand tiered dias. Frigga and the gaurds lead them to the front of the room to the base of the dias in front of Odin. Sigyn passed her family along the way and shot them a small smile as butterflies began to dance in her stomach. The moment had come.

The stood all together in a line facing Odin, with Frigga behind them. Sigyn tried not to fidget but she was so nervous standing in front of the All-father she was not very successful. Loki beside her took notice and shot her a look to get her to stop. She did , but it certainly did not make her feel any better.

"Every year we meet for the initiate ceremony to commence the Rite in a new group of talented youth." Odin began by addressing the crowd. "Only the very best, the most talent, the most promising are selected for the Rite. Today, we welcome four new initiates into this ancient tradition. All four have been invited here, and have chosen to participate. Already they show great courage and diligence in this choice. "

"Years of toil and hard work lay ahead. The path they choose is not easy. Only those who study and learn in earnest, who will obey and respect their masters, and persevere in the face of difficulty and danger will overcome and prove themselves worthy. They must not lose heart. They must learn to temper skill and thought, strength and weakness. But they will not do this alone. The wise initiate will not only friends and family to turn to, but to each other as well. Furthermore each is to be chosen by a proven member of our great court, who will take these initiates as their apprentice and teach them, with both patience and discipline.

"Lady Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and mother of all. Many long years have you made the Rite your duty, and many successful initiates have taken their place among us, under your watchful gaze. Today you bring forth four more, to begin this journey. Who are they who would walk this path?"

Frigga stood behind Lofn, and pushed her forward ever so gently. "Lady Lofn Freyrdotter."

"Who accepts this initiate?" Odin asked the court.

A tall beautiful woman stepped forward from near the dias. Her hair was long and a color between blonde and brown. Though her face was solomn with the seriousness of the ceremony her eyes smiled at Lofn, her neice. "I Frejya, Goddess of Love and Beauty, accept initiate Lofn Freyrdotter as my apprentice."

Odin nodded and struck Gungnir on the dias. "So be it."

Frigga then stepped behind Sif and nudged her forward. "Lady Sif Bjorndotter."

"Who accepts this initiate?"

Across from Freyja on the other side of the aile by the dias as well stepped a woman who appeared middle aged with wiry brown hair that was beginning to fade in color. "I Gefjon, Goddess of Plants and Fertility, accept initiate Sif Bjorndotter as my apprentice."

Beside her Sif let out the quietest groan of disappointment.

Gungnir tapped again on the dias as Odin pronounced, "So be it."

Now Frigga stepped behind Sigyn and she felt the Queen's hand settle between her shoulders, gently telling her to take a step forward. Unfortunately sigyn was overcome by her fears in that moment and found she could not move. Frigga pushed a little harder and this drew Sif and Loki's attention as well. Loki reached out to her arm and helped push her forward, and at that moment Sigyn recovered and took one large confident step forward. Those watching noticed only the slightest hesitation in the girl though.

"Lady Sigyn Forestidotter." Frigga announced.

Sigyn licked her lips wondering who her master would be and looked at either side of the dias for the answer. A little ways down from Gefjon, closer to her, an older woman stepped forward. Though her hair was white, her face was young and held few wrinkles, but her eyes gave away her age. "I Eir, Goddess of Healing, accept initiate Sigyn Forestidotter as my apprentice."

Once again Odin nodded and tapped Gungnir. "So be it."

Finally Frigga touched Loki's shoulder and he stepped forward with confidence. "Lord Loki Odinson."

Between Gefjon and Eir was a young woman, only just beginning to leave her prime. Her hair was a dark blonde and her eyes appraising. "I Adara, Goddess of Echantment, accept initiate Loki Odinson as my apprentice."

Odin's gaze fell on both Adara and Loki as he lifted Gungnir and dropped it onto the dias for the final time. "So be it."

After the ceremony was over there was a small reception for mostly the family and masters of the initiates. A few servents meandered through the crowd to offer food and drink to those who lingered. Odin came down from his throne to congratulate all the new initiates. When he came to Sigyn she was dumbstruck, not expecting to actually talk to the All-father. And even more terrifying, he knew her name!

"Lady Sigyn, daughter of Foresti. Congratulations on your accomplishments this day."

Her voice was weak as she replied, "Thank you your majesty."

He smiled, his one revealed eye boring into her intently as if searching for something, but what that could be Sigyn could not tell. "My wife is interested in watching your progress, young Sigyn. And her interest piques my own. We will expect much of you, I hope you will not let us down."

Her jaw dropped at his words. "N-no! I mean, I won't let you down, your Majesty."

"All-father." He corrected before continuing to look at her. "No," he added softly. "I don't think you will." Then a little louder in a purposeful voice he added, "Remain strong Lady Sigyn. And good luck to you. I am sure you will make your father proud." He glanced at said father, smiling and nodding before leaving to congratulate Lofn.

Foresti smiled down at his youngest daughter. "The All-father and All-Mother show distinction to you my child. It is a great honor."

Sigyn nodded looking up at her father as the rest of her family approached through the crowd.

"And I am already more proud of you than words can say. I am certain you will do our King and Queen proud as well."

"Thank you, father."

"Congratulations little sister!" Mimir proclaimed as he arrived, sweeping Sigyn up into a hug. She laughed blithely even after he let her down.

Her mother also hugged her though with much more restraint though no less love. "Eir will be a very good master to you my darling, well done."

"Not bad Sig. Eir may be old but she is well respected at court and the best in her field." Var said with a small hug.

She beamed up at her family around her, "thank you."

"I told Hilda to prepare your favorite dinner for supper tonight." Her mother told her with a smile.

Sigyn thanked her again, returning her smile.

"Young Lady Sigyn." Another addressed her, and Sigyn spun around to face them, only to see her new master Eir.

"Master Eir." She greeted politely, bowing her head.

Eir smiled at her new pupil already showing her respect though they had not even begun yet. "I look forward to trainging you Sigyn, and I hope you will look forward to learning from me."

"Yes my lady, I do."

"Good. Your training shall begin in three days time, on the Moon's day. Then you will follow this map, and find me to begin your training. This is your first task." Eir handed her a rolled piece of parchment held by a blue ribbon.

Accepting the map from her master, Sigyn nodded. "Yes my lady, thank you. I will come to you on the Moon's day."

"I look forward to it." Eir returned with a smile. With a glance back at Sigyn's family she smiled, "Now enjoy your celebration."

"I will!" Sigyn replied as Eir left, eager to do just that.

At that moment there came a wave of people spitting out their refreshments. Rich Lords and fine ladies who had lost all decorum and spit out what they had previously been drinking, spraying one another here and there. Some of the women who got wet squealed in protest and bemoaned their ruined gowns. Sigyn and her family gawked, looking about in shock and wonder, as well as curiosity.

Then the answer came.

"Loki!" A young male voice boomed. Everyone turned to see who had yelled at the Prince only to find his older brother Prince Thor who appeared to be quite wet. Thor towered over his brother, his fists clenched.

However, Loki simply stood there grinning and chuckling, obviously quite pleased with himself.

Frigga stepped up to Thor and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and while he continued to seethe and glare at his brother, he no longer looked threatening. Odin also came forward to his family and looked down at Loki with a frown. "We will discuss your actions later. You will be making it up to the court." He said before turning to the crowd. "I apologize for my son. New refreshments will be brought and those who wish to freshen up will be allowed to do so. Please do not let his foolish prank ruin this grand occasion and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Sigyn watched as Loki sobered, and caught his gaze. She noticed that even after his father's reprimand his eyes danced with laughter. Her mother turned her away as her family made their way home.

*******End**

* * *

Character Guide:

For Sigyn and her family refer to chapter 1.

**Lofn Freyrdotter**: An initiate into the Rite in the same year as Sigyn, therefore she is also twelve. She has wild curly copper hair. Her father is Freyr, and her aunt is Freyja, who also takes her as her apprentice.

**Sif Bjorndotter**: I don't remember anything about Sif's parents so I made her father a captain of the Army and named Bjorn. She is a twelve year old version of the Sif we know and love. She takes to Sigyn, but she is also struggling to find her path.

**Loki Odinson**: Need I say anything? If you need an explanation here you probably shouldn't be reading this story.

**Frigga**: You should know who she is, just like Odin and Loki, but I wanted to say that I want her to have a larger role then I have seen in other fandom stories or even the movie. In the film she does not seem to have much to do but raise her sons and be a wife. But she is Queen! There has to be more. Then I thought having her in charge of the Rite would be perfect for her to nurture a new generation and guide them in her own ways with her foresight. I hope later on she and Sigyn will also develop a bond.

**Freyja**: One of the best known Norse Goddesses. There are a few spellings I have found of her name, and since I pulled in her brother who has a very similar name, I decided to go with this more complicated one to try differentiate the two a bit more. She has long golden brown hair and is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She is also Lofn's aunt.

**Gefjon**: Goddess of plants and fertility, Sif's master. She has wiry brown hair that is beginning to fade and is middle aged.

**Eir**: Sigyn's master, and Goddess of Healing. She is an older woman whose hair has gone white and eyes are ancient, but she has a young face that has not begun to wrinkle much.

**Adara**: Known as the Enchantress in the Marvel universe she has been a teacher and cohort of Loki's. I gave her the appearance I am most familiar with really, and made her a goddess of enchantment to allow her to fit this version. Here she takes Loki as her apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3: Bluebell

As the World Falls Down

Chapter 3, Bluebell (humility)

Disclaimer: All I own is a copy of Thor, anticipation for the Avengers 2 release which is far too distant, and an awesome drinking game idea for the Avengers…it's called "I'd hit that." You get drunk pretty quick. ;)

Note: 3rd chapter and still no reviews. Thus I almost gave up on this story. But no matter what anyone else thinks, I think this is a great story, and better than some of the others out there. I want to tell this story. I have put a lot of thought, effort and research into this story, and reworked elements that I think were beginning to become expected in Loki/Sigyn stories. Their relationship really develops over time, I mean this begins when they are kids after all! And Sigyn is not the type to fall hard and fast, but when she does, she is fiercely loyal, something we will see much later. I already have the first dozen or so chapters written, about a third of the story as I have it outlines so far (waiting on Thor 2 for any more).

* * *

The afternoon of the Sun's Day, two days after the initiation ceremony and the day before Sigyn was to begin her training with Eir, a surprise knocked on the door of the family's manor house. No one was expecting any visitors, so as the clanging of the door knocker resonated throughout the house a look of confusion was shared between the family.

Unlike most of the Asgardian court and nobles the family kept few servants. There was Hilda the cook, Ulric the butler, and Ronja the housekeeper. While the family began to congregate to the front sitting room in curiosity Ulric opened the door, astonished to find Queen Frigga and a despondent looking Prince Loki. He immediately allowed them in of course; no one would ever refuse a visit from the Royal House of Odin, even if it was unexpected.

When he showed them into the sitting room the whole family was there trying to look as though they had sincerely been preoccupied before their visitor's arrival. Foresti and Mimir sat stumped in the middle of a game of chess, while Vӧr embroidered, and Var read a rather thick looking tomb. Sigyn sat aside from her father and brother engrossed in a sketch, perhaps the only one truly concentrating on her task.

Ulric entered first and announced their visitors, "Her highness Lady Frigga and Lord Loki Odinson, to see you my Lord."

Forest and Vӧr stood quickly to receive them, with Var not far behind. They watched as the Queen and Prince entered bowing and curtseying respectively. "Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise." Foresti welcomed.

Frigga nodded and they stood upright once more. "Yes, I am sorry for not sending word ahead. I hope it is no inconvenience."

Vӧr shook her head and offered the Lady a seat, which she accepted. "Not at all my Lady. You and your family are always welcome here." She then stepped aside to ring for Ronja to bring some refreshments for their guests.

"Thank you," Frigga replied. "It is actually my son who needs to speak to your family, Sigyn especially." She looked pointedly at her son who was still standing.

Noticing that Sigyn still sat quietly in her corner only half paying attention, Foresti called his daughter over, "Sigyn, come here please."

She stood obediently, and crossed the room to stand at his side in front of Loki, who looked as though he would give anything to be anywhere else at that time. He made no move to do whatever he was there for however, and Frigga sent him a stern look, and firmly said his name, "Loki," leaving the rest of her message unsaid.

With a wince Loki looked at Sigyn and her family. With a dull monotone voice which proved well practiced he said, "I am sorry for the joke I played at the initiation ceremony. It was very wrong of me to do that and ruin the day for not only your family but for your daughter as well. Please accept these flowers as a token of my sincerest apologies." He then handed a bouquet of bluebells to Sigyn and her mother both. The flowers had been Thor's suggestion. He had told his younger brother that women liked flowers and that mothers were often as hard to win over as their daughters.

Frigga sighed at his lack of enthusiasm. "We do apologize, and it will not be happening again, _will it Loki_?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "No mother."

Vӧr accepted her bouquet with an amused smile, knowing how difficult children could be. "Thank you, Prince Loki, we accept your apology."

Loki then turned to his age mate and looked at her imploringly as though she could relieve him of his misery. If only he had mastered how to make a magical clone of himself, he lamented in his thoughts. He waited for Sigyn to respond and was beginning to grow impatient.

Sigyn was confused about what to say though. She had not been too bothered by his prank after all. "Um, thank you, my prince. They are pretty flowers." She took them in her hand and then fidgeted uncomfortably. In a softer voice, which everyone could still hear she added, "I thought it was sort of amusing actually."

Loki immediately brightened, looking at the girl with new interest, and his trademark smirk beginning to form. Frigga was astonished, while Sigyn's family was not only shocked but horrified. "Sigyn!" Var hissed. Their brother though stunned suppressed a small chuckle at his sister's behavior.

"Sigyn, it was wrong of Loki to perform such a deed. Many people were made uncomfortable by such unseemly behavior, and the reception was ruined. It should not be taken lightly." Foresti explained with a frown.

For whatever reason she could not seem to understand that it was in her favor to hold her opinions to herself at this point and argued, "But no one got hurt! And it was funny to see the court behaving in such a rude, uncouth manner!"

Loki seemed further pleased at her defense, but Foresti and Vӧr looked down on her grimly. "Sigyn that is enough. It was neither the time nor the place for such things. You should know better."

She sighed, "Fine. May I be excused then? I'd like to put these in water." She asked while holding up the bluebells Loki had given her.

"Alright. Why don't you take Loki with you and show him the garden." Foresti suggested, wanting a word with the Queen.

Sigyn scrunched her face, having wanted to be alone, but quickly let it go. Frigga agreed and Sigyn led the prince from the room. Loki was silent while she walked into the kitchen to grab a vase and place the flowers and water within. As soon as they entered the garden however he inquired, "You really thought it was funny?"

She shrugged. "Yes, though I suppose I would not have liked it if I got wet, like your brother."

Loki grinned, "That was the best part!"

Not knowing his brother she could not agree with him. "So, you have to go around and apologize to everyone who was there yesterday?"

"Búri* no! No, I only have to actually go see the families of those who were also initiated yesterday. I barely got away from Lofn."

Sigyn smiled, "She is a little enthusiastic."

"That's putting it mildly." Loki said looking at her.

"Well I suppose it could be worse."

Loki wasn't sure if she meant Lofn or his having to apologize, so instead he did not comment. It would be better to hold his tongue for now then get in trouble again this quickly. He looked about the garden instead. It was not as large as the one at the palace but it was well cared for and there were many colorful flowers about. The house had seemed nice enough too, not too large but comfortable. Sometimes living at the palace was stifling. There was so much constant pressure as a prince, especially with Thor as an older brother. He had long ago accepted that he was the younger brother and so would not inherit the throne. But much was still expected of him, to live up to his brother. A lot of pressure. That was what his jokes and pranks were good for, relieving that pressure and stress.

Coming out of his thoughts Loki found that he had been standing still starring at a flowering bush in her family's garden. Sigyn had continued on though, and was trailing behind a brightly colored butterfly, and humming some little song of her own making. It seemed she had forgotten he was even there.

Frowning, he watched as she followed the butterfly as it landed on another flowering bush, and she leaned close to it. An idea sprang into his mind and he grinned.

Sigyn was barely aware of Loki, focused instead on the pretty butterfly. She was afraid to try and catch it. After all, nothing so beautiful and free should ever be contained. Plus she would be afraid to hurt it by accident. Instead she watched as it finally landed and began to slowly open and close its wings, which as impossible as it was seemed to be in beat with what little ditty she was humming. How enchanting!

Leaning in closer to get a better look, she was surprised by a snake leaping up from the ground in front of her. With a shriek she fell back onto the ground behind her. The snake then disappeared and she took note of the laughter coming from behind her. With a frown she got to her feet and tried to dust off her dress. "That wasn't very nice." She scolded.

Loki only smiled, "But it was funny."

"I didn't like it." She told him.

"You liked the other one though. You just don't like to have the trick pulled on you."

She frowned, thinking. Maybe he was right. It wasn't fun having a prank pulled on you. And she might have laughed if he sent a snake after Lofn or her sister Var. Maybe it depended on the joke though. Having no conclusion she asked instead, "Do you do pranks on your brother?"

He grinned, "Of course!"

"Do you have a favorite one?"

He seemed to consider this and thought for a moment. "Well several years ago I snuck into his room when he was asleep and put his hand in a glass of warm water."

Sigyn had never heard of this trick, so she did not know what he was getting at. "What happened?"

"He wet himself! It woke him up! He was so mad, but it was hilarious!" He said laughing.

Sigyn grinned as she imagined the esteemed Prince Thor waking in the night from wetting himself. She imagined he would be upset, his temper was already beginning to be talked about at court. Then again she thought that while the idea was funny, it may not have been for Thor, she would have been humiliated had it happened to her. It seemed her suspicions were confirmed.

"Have you ever done something to one of your siblings?" Loki asked.

She shook her head, "I've never really been one for performing such tricks as that."

"Nothing?" He was clearly disappointed but also couldn't bring himself to believe her.

"Well not on purpose exactly."

His eyes lit up again, sensing a good story. "What was it?"

"Well, um, our housekeeper, Ronja was gone to tend to her sick mother and I was trying to help with doing some chores. I tried making my brother's bed for him, but I'd never really done it before. In the middle of doing his sheets Mom called me for something or other and I sort of forgot where I was when I got back so I ended up tucking the wrong end of the flat sheet in and folding up the other end with the blankets. I thought I had done a good job but, well, when he got into bed that night, he got stuck in this pocket and he couldn't get out."

Loki began laughing uproariously, and it had her smiling and chuckling as well. Looking back it had been rather funny.

"You short sheeted him! And on accident! That's great!"

Before Sigyn could reply Vӧr and Frigga stepped out into the garden, the queen calling to her son, and telling him it was time to go.

Sigyn glanced at Loki who had not stopped smiling. It was a nice smile she decided. "Well, good luck with your training." She told him.

"Yeah, you too." He said quickly before stepping towards his mother.

She followed and added quietly so their mothers didn't hear, "Maybe next time we see each other you can tell me more about the pranks you pull on your brother."

He grinned and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

The Day of the Moon arrived and Sigyn woke early eager for her training to begin. Pulling the map Eir had given her out she looked at it, deciphering how long she would have to go, and what was in store. That was when she felt a rock drop into her stomach. She had to climb the Great Mountains of Huggan and Einn! She quickly showed the map to her parents who looked to one another before giving their advice.

"It looks like it will be a long journey; I will go pack you something to eat." He mother said as she quit the room leaving Sigyn alone with her father.

Foresti took a seat beside his daughter, "Training for the Rite is never easy: this you already know. It seems to me though that this may be your first test."

"Test?"

He nodded sagely. "Indeed. Many of those who take apprentices will at times give them a task to complete to gage what they have learned, to see the students strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh." Sigyn said as she began to understand. "But I have not even started training yet."

"Eir has been a Goddess for many long years and has taken several apprentices. She would not give a task she thought was too much. But it may take you a couple of days to get there."

Her jaw dropped. "Where will I sleep?"

"Under the stars."

And so Foresti gave her a heavy woolen blanket and a compass while her mother provided her with food and water for her journey. And with heartfelt goodbyes Sigyn began her training, leaving her family for the first time on her own.

* * *

The first day had not been too bad, but she was uncomfortable with sleeping out in the wilderness alone. Besides, she thought, wasn't I supposed to meet with Eir on the Moon's day? At this rate it would be Tyr's Day before she made it. She didn't even want to consider it taking longer than that. She barely slept that night. She was used to living in comfort, and the wilderness of the Great Mountains was hardly posh. Strange sounds went on throughout the night and she worried about wild animals. Then if that was not enough her mind kept wandering to worries of what would happen when she made it to Eir. Would she still be there, waiting? Would she drop her as an apprentice for failing to make it in the first day?

Sore from sleeping on the forest floor and with little sleep to help give her new energy, the second day's trek was much slower going. The thought of having to spend another night in the forest and being late another day kept her going. The hope of being able to sleep in her own plush bed safe and sound tonight also gave her motivation to continue on. She stopped only to eat or drink, having prudently divided what her mother had given her so it would last, but it was beginning to dwindle. If she spent another night here, tomorrow she would have to find her own food.

She wondered if her family was worried for her, and if they would be very disappointed in her if Eir failed her. She did not think he could bear that. She wondered if they were worried, and what they would be doing back home as she continued her long arduous climb up the mountains. Her father would be hard at work, listening to troubles of Gods and Mortals alike and giving his advice, perhaps even counseling with Odin, as he had often served the King as an advisor. Her mother might be working, but she was more likely attending the court or maybe just at home sewing. Her sister was much the same but her actions were much more difficult to determine. She was still a new goddess and getting into the swing of things. Her brother would not doubt be training. He was so eager for his challenge in the Hall of Fear.

Whenever she would take a break she would consult the map that Eir had given her and her father's compass, she was pretty sure she was going the right way, but her understanding of the process all stemmed from a quick overview her father had given her, her experience was nonexistent. She got lost once, and found that she had wandered nearly a mile from her intended path. But she kept on, determined to get to the end, even if she was late. It was not until the middle of the afternoon that she broke through the tree line into a meadow near the top of the mountain that she found Eir, and discovered that she had managed to find her way.

In the middle of the field, sat the older woman with her ancient eyes closed. Sigyn thought she looked to be meditating. Taking a deep steadying breath she soothed her nerves, unsure of what her master would say to her late arrival. Brushing down her dirty clothes, and ignoring her blistered feet she trudged forward the rest of the way until she collapsed to the ground and sat before her Master.

It was a long wait for Sigyn before Eir opened her eyes to look at her. She had begun fidgeting at the lack of acknowledgement and dead silence. Eventually though she pulled out of whatever meditative trance she had been in and looked at her, quietly appraising her.

"Hello Sigyn." Eir said gently, which surprised Sigyn.

Now even more confused she returned the gesture hoping she was not overstepping, "Hello Master Eir."

"I am pleased you made it." She glanced up to the sky near the sun before returning her attention to her student. "You made it sooner than I had expected even. Impressive."

"What?" Sigyn was stunned. "Sooner than you expected? But I'm a day late!"

Eir smiled, and Sigyn was once again struck by the odd passage of time on the older woman's face. "Not at all. I said your training was to begin on the day of the Moon and for you to meet me here. But the journey here was the beginning of your training, and you have successfully managed to climb here on your own and meet me as I instructed. "

"But," SIgyn was having trouble forming her confusion into a question. "But then why say it like that and lead me to believe that I was a failure?"

"I have taken many students, not all were worthy of my time. Others were not meant for the path they chose, and found their destiny lay in other disciplines. It is a difficult lesson to learn, and one that must be understood from the beginning that not all things go as we plan. There are times when we _will_ fail. Just as there are times we will succeed.

"It was also important to me as your master to see how you would react. Temperament and personality are essential to understand in order to plan your training, to see if you were worthy and could handle the arduous journey you will undertake through the Rite. You Sigyn, even though you thought you had failed you persevered, and saw the task through. You came to me to accept my judgment and face responsibility. Those are valuable skills and noble traits Sigyn, they will serve you well in the years to come and further in your life."

"So, I didn't fail? I am still your student?"

Eir smiled at the shyness in her voice. She was a sweet and endearing child. She was certain she would get quite attached to this new student. "That is correct my apprentice."

Sigyn beamed, "Thank you master!"

"You are welcome." Eir smiled fondly. "Now then! Let us begin your healer training by fixing up those scratches and blisters, hmm? Then I will see you home."

* * *

*****End**

* * *

*Búri: The first god in Norse mythology, and Odin's grandfather. Making him the Great Grandfather of Thor (and Loki by adoption). I couldn't see the Royal family (even Loki) taking Odin's name in vain, but a distant high ranking relative? You bet!

The Mountains she climbs are inspired from Doctor Who's Never Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude on Gallifrey, using the Old Norse words for each as best as I could find.

Having trouble understanding my idea of the Rite? Basically, I am making it where individuals are not born into a position or simply awarded one. Here, they must train, and only the best of those actually make it. The whole process of training and the tests which begins at age 12 and ends at 18 is known as _The Rite_. First there is an initiation ceremony for those who are chosen and accept to undergo the Rite and they receive a master to whom they apprentice and train under. Next, at 16 is _The Challenge_. Here after training for four years they enter the Hall of Fear (a cannon place from the comics), where they often have to fight something they fear. Depending on their success and demonstrated strengths they are then nominated by an existing God or Goddess to be a candidate for a God/Goddess position. It is possible multiple people could be a candidate, and sometimes they are nominated for a position that may not be the best fit, which we will see shortly. Then two more years are spent training though this training is more focused on their specific field for which they were nominated. So a candidate for a war god would not waste more time learning to heal as they would already know the basics from before. After those two years, at 18, Odin sends them to another world, to survive and prove themselves using all their training for six weeks, this is known as _The Trial_. Upon their return they are finished, a ball is often thrown to celebrate. Afterwards Odin makes a final decision on who is most successful and is worthy of a title. Not everyone finishes the Rite by choice or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Larkspur

As the World Falls Down

Chapter 4, Larkspur (levity, laughter, fickleness)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not an original idea. Seems pretty obvious doesn't it? Then why do I need to say it? Then again if I did own something popular I would write short fanfics for them and laugh when a reviewer felt that they were out of character. That would be fun. Until then…

* * *

*****2 Years Later**

* * *

"Huzzah!"

Cheers filled the great hall of the palace. Gaiety and laughter were resplendent on everyone's faces as they celebrated the successful return of the latest age group from their Trial, having completed their Rite, and only awaited Odin's official decision before they would be counted among the Royal Court of Asgard as Gods and Goddesses. And as per tradition, a celebratory ball was held in honor of those who had completed the Rite.

Among those who had returned triumphant was Mimir, who had spent six weeks on Nidavellir among the dwarves. He had easily won their respect and even returned bearing gifts. The proud eighteen year old hollered and hooted with his age mates and the others celebrating. His mead began to slosh back and forth spilling from its goblet as he was jostled amongst the rowdy group. He laughed though, already on his fifth goblet, simply enjoying the noise and the excitement.

Sigyn watched her older brother with a smile on her face. It had been two years since he had successfully completed his Challenge shortly after she had begun training with Eir, and now he had finished his Trial, and completed the Rite. She was proud of him and happy for him. Her parents had been called away to aide her paternal grandparents, Baldr and Nanna her grandmother's people the Vanir, and could not make the celebration, having had to leave shortly after their sons return. They had left Var in charge of her younger siblings as they were old enough to take care of themselves mostly now that Mimir was eighteen and Sigyn fourteen.

"He will regret this in the morning." Var stated from beside her also watching her brother getting drunk.

Sigyn smiled softly, imagining her brother with a hangover, and debating if she should be nice to him because of it, or have a little fun at his expense. "Perhaps. What do you think Odin will do?"

Var turned to look over at her, raising one eyebrow. "Plug his ears with sap?"

"No!" Sigyn laughed. "I don't mean about the ball, I mean about Mimir's candidacy."

"Ah, his position you mean." Var said, understanding her question and being able to speak much more eloquently than the young teenager. She thought for a minute, watching the controlled chaos around them. "Mimir proved himself worthy of the dwarves respect and admiration during his Trial. I have no doubt that he will succeed his candidacy, and follow our father's footsteps."

"The God of Counsel." Sigyn declared starring at her brother and trying to picture him with the title, and appropriate court garb. "It suits him. He is also much like mother, and is very wise. He has always been a good listener and gives good advice."

"Yes, that is true."

Sigyn began to look about the room, wondering about the others who were present. All those who had finished their Rite, or were family of those who were being honored were invited, though sometimes others snuck in. Often others who were in the middle of their Rite often came as well. She spotted Sif near a group of young warriors, and smiled. She wondered if she had snuck in, as she was not related to any who had finished their Rite and was in the midst of hers. Nevertheless, Sigyn was pleased to see the girl, who she had become friends with the last two years.

Turning to her sister she explained, "I see Sif over there, one of my year mates. I'm going to say hello, alright?"

Var nodded her attention elsewhere. Sigyn followed her sister's gaze and found a young man wearing the gold colored cloak of the Golden Guard, who swore to protect the palace and the Royal Family. She could not see much through the crowd, but he seemed to have captured her sister's attention. She rolled her eyes, and left to find Sif.

She made it across the room when about ten feet from her friend she was stopped by a man's slender hand. "Where are you going my pretty bird?"

Sigyn, confused, turned to look at the man to find him about Var's age, with blond hair that seemed strategically windswept and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. "I'm sorry but I am not your pretty bird. We have never met sir."

"No, but you are my pretty bird aren't you? Trying to fly off before we can even meet?"

She frowned. He was charming, and she saw him for what he was. Perhaps if she were older like her sister she would be taken with him. She noticed men that was true, but none had managed to capture her attention so far, including this man. Besides she was a bit young yet wasn't she? "I am young yet to introduce myself I believe."

"Oh, are you now?" He leaned in to look closer at her face. "Hm, I suppose my pretty bird is still a fledgling. Even so! No one cares for that old tradition anymore! My name is Fandral, pretty bird, and who are you?"

"I am Sigyn Forestidotter."

"Are you apprenticed to Freyja my pretty Sigyn bird? Surely you must be for though you are still a bud yet to truly bloom you are the loveliest in this garden."

"I thought I was a bird not a flower?"

He laughed as though she had told a joke. "So you are!"

"I am Eir's apprentice not Freyja's, her niece Lofn is her apprentice."

"Ah, Eir. Well, little bird where are you flying off to?"

Sigyn looked through the crowd again to see Sif was still where she had been before. "I was going to speak to a friend."

"Ah! Come! Introduce me to this friend of yours. Perhaps she can be a pretty flower in my garden!" He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and dragged her in the direction she had looked.

Sif spotted them easily, and gaped in surprise. "Sigyn?"

She nodded, "Hi, Sif."

Her new friend inserted himself into the conversation at that point. "Lady Sif! What a beautiful flower my pretty bird has befriended! I am the warrior Fandral!"

Sif gave him a look that Sigyn would never have been able to describe but it made her smile nonetheless. "We only just met." Sigyn said in loo of a full explanation.

The tall brunette quickly grasped the situation. With an incredulous voice she directed a question to their new acquaintance. "You are a warrior?"

He grinned thinking he had found a new way to charm her. "That I am! Would you like to hear of my gallant fight against the ferocious Brunnmigi? Or how I defeated the Lindworm?"

"My father told me all about the Lindworm, he is Captain of the Crimson Hawkes you see." Fandral's flirtatious smile began to falter. "He told me it was a man name Volstegg who defeated the Lindworm."

"Well," he floundered begin caught, "I was there, and we fought together! Perhaps he did lay the killing blow but if I had not been present he would have lost the fight for sure!"

Sif was opening her mouth to poke another hole in his story when a man with a deep voice and a bushy red beard announced his presence. He was older than Fandral, and in an equally good mood, as most men at the ball were. Thankfully he was not the skirt chaser his friend was. "Did I hear my name? Was someone speaking of my victorious fight against the Lindworm?"

"Indeed, I was. You are Volstegg then?" Sif asked.

He nodded with a smile. "So I am! You have heard of me! That is well. But tell me who might you be little lady?"

"My name is Sif, and this is my friend Sigyn. We have just met your brother in arms Fandral."

"A pleasure to meet both of you young ladies." He greeted in good humor before turning his attention to the blond man whose arm was falling from Sigyn's shoulders. "Fandral my friend! Were you telling them of our fight against the Lindworm? I am surprised as you were unconscious for much of the battle after being smashed into those rocky cliffs."

The two girls laughed and Fandral's arm dropped completely. Looking a little sheepish he sighed, "yes well, it is an excellent story."

"Indeed it is." Volsteagg agreed. "But I am sure such young girls would not be interested in the brutalities of war."

Fandral looked around, having his mistakes pointed out plainly to him. "Perhaps you are right. We shall leave you ladies to yourselves to find delight in more pleasant things. Ah! Over there I see those twins, what's their names? Pray excuse me." He dashed away from sight quickly and Sigyn and Sif had another laugh at his expense.

Volsteagg joined them laughing deeply from his belly. "Ah Fandral. He is quite a character, but a good man. You need not worry of him."

"All the same, thank you for setting him straight." Sigyn returned gratefully.

"It is no trouble at all. I must find my wife, do enjoy your evening my ladies, it was nice to meet you." And with that they were alone in the crowded room.

"You seem to have a talent with making friends." Sif told her with a smile. Sigyn was the only one to get along with her other year mates. While Sif was good at tolerating them.

Sigyn smiled as well. "I hope it will not be my downfall."

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on you."

"Thank you." Sigyn said. "How is your training going?"

Sif groaned and scrunched up her nose. In her two years working with Gefjon she had not improved her opinion of the woman. Gefjon was nice enough Sif had explained once, but boring and far too set in her ways. "Slowly. She still wants me to memorize every plant, herb and flower there is, rather than allow me to improve in other areas. She thinks that I have had sufficient combat training from my father already!"

This was a great trouble on Sif's shoulders. The girl was truly her father's daughter and was not happy working with the pacifist woman. "I am sure you will be prepared for the Challenge all the same. I am sure she would not waste your time."

Sighing Sif agreed, "Even so I wish that I could focus my time on other things."

"I can understand that. Sometimes I think Eir has no interest in anything but healing. And I can never understand her it seems. We get along very well and all that but as a master she seems to either expect too much or too little from me, and I never know which it will be."

"Hmm, that could be a problem. She will need to have a clear understanding of your skills and abilities to date before she consults Odin for your Challenge."

"Yes. There are still another two years though. I am sure we will be fine." Sigyn voiced optimistically.

Sif smiled, "Yes, and then if we are nominated to be candidates we can narrow our studies on those which will be of greater value to us on such a path."

"That will be a great day." Sigyn agreed.

"Lady Sif!" A voice boomed from behind them. They turned to see a smiling young man with blond hair and expressive eyes. "I did not know you would be here!"

"I came with my father, your highness." Sif explained before glancing at her friend. "Have you met my friend? This is Sigyn Forestidotter."

Sigyn quickly dropped a curtsey when she realized who he was. "It is an honor to meet you your highness."

"Lady Sigyn, the honor is all mine." Thor said with a bright smile and anod of his head. "Are you undergoing the Rite with Sif?" Thor was in the year group two ahead of them, and had just finished his Challenge, being a year and a half older than Loki.

"Yes, I am. My brother is Mimir over there, he just completed his Trial." Thinking to give further reason why one her age was present at the ball.

"Ah I see. Then Lady Var is your sister, yes?"

"That's right."

"She seems to be enjoying herself. I don't get to spend much time with the court as I have yet to finish my own Rite but I think this is the most I have seen her smile." He nodded his head towards the dance floor and Sigyn followed her gaze to see her dancing and smiling at the young man she had seemed so enthralled with.

"Who is that she's dancing with?" She asked, hoping the prince could tell her. Her sister probably would remain silent about the whole matter.

"Ah, that is Arik, he is a member of the Golden Guard. I have not spoken to him more than once but he seems to take his job quite seriously."

Sif smiled, having gotten to know her family a very little from her friendship with Sigyn. "Sounds like a good match."

"They just might." Thor said with a grin. He then turned his smile on the brunette at his side. "Lady Sif, would you dance with me?"

She looked surprised but nodded her assent. "Alright."

Thor took her arm and smiled at Sigyn. "Lady Sigyn it was a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry to deprive you of your companion."

Sigyn was not bothered at all. "I'll get by somehow." She smiled.

Thor led Sif onto the dance floor, and Sigyn remained content on the side to watch them and her sister dancing. The ball was in full swing, and couples twirled about on the dance floor while many of those who had finished the Rite stood in a group on the other side drinking and laughing, her brother included. Others simply stood about talking, meeting new people and catching up with old friends.

"I see you met my brother." Loki remarked from beside her, handing out a drink to her in one hand, while grasping his own in the other.

She took it, "Thank you. Yes, I did. Sif introduced us." From the corner of her eye she glanced at the younger prince, who she had not seen in two years since she began her training, and he had come to apologize for a prank at their initiation ceremony. He was taller as expected and his hair was cut differently but just as dark and smooth. His face was beginning to become more angular, but the tick at the corner of his mouth remained.

"You know I used that sheet trick you accidently pulled on your brother on my own. Took him nearly twenty minutes to figure out what had happened."

She was glad she had swallowed the sip she took before he had spoken or she might have spit her drink out as many others had at their initiation. "You're kidding!"

He smiled slyly. "Not at all."

Sigyn laughed. "How could it take so long? I should think it was obvious."

"Well it took him that long to figure out what I had done, but not so long to figure out that I had done it." He laughed with her.

"Ah, now that makes sense. Did he bellow very loudly?"

"He woke mother up, but then she found out that he had snuck out again so we both got in trouble."

"He sneaks out?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, pretty often. Just to meet with some friends mind you, I followed him a few times. Still mother was not too pleased."

"I can imagine." She agreed watching the young man in question as he tried to twirl Sif in a elegant manner but forgot his strength and sent her bowling into a couple nearby. They laughed once more at the sight, as Sif glared at him as well as the abused couple. He tried to defend himself but seemed not to know how to deal with angry women.

"So, you've been keeping yourself occupied then? No more apology house calls?" She teased him.

"Never again. Not if I have anything to say about it. I'd sooner muck out the stables than visit Lofn again." He commented.

Sigyn's nose scrunched up in disgust. "She's not that bad."

"Perhaps to you. You seem to be able to get along with almost anyone." Loki remarked, echoing Sif's earlier words. "Besides if I use my magic the stables would be over much quicker and far more painless than a visit to her."

"Ah, now I see." She grinned. She had not thought of that. People had said Loki had a natural talent with magic and was quite adept already by the time they had started training. Now he had spent two years as an apprentice to one of the best magicians in Asgard. He must be powerful already. No doubt he would have little trouble getting through his Challenge in two years time. She hoped she would be as prepared when that day came.

A loud cheer broke out from the other side of the room near where her brother and some of the other men were lingering. Sigyn looked back at the unruly group, to see that Mimir seemed to be in a drinking competition with another young man. As she watched he slammed his first stein down and quickly grabbed another. "My brother is certainly enjoying himself."

Loki followed her gaze to see a young man he vaguely remembered seeing in her home when he had visited two years ago. "So it seems. Tomorrow he will be loads of fun." He remembered when Thor would be hung-over and trying to hide it from their parents. He had enjoyed his brother inebriated state and often took advantage of it.

"The thought had occurred to me." Sigyn agreed. "It's the first time I've ever really seen him drink, aside from a single glass of wine or mead at meals or special occasions. Now that I have the opportunity I don't know whether to go easy on him or have a little fun at his expense." Normally she was all for mercy, but she was also a younger sister and the thought of messing with her brother and getting a laugh out of it was still an innate part of her.

"Well you know what I would do."

"Yes, I need hardly ask." She smiled at him before noticing her sister approaching her, the young man named Arik nowhere in sight.

"I think it's about time we went home Sigyn." Var told her, as she watched her brother progress through the drinking contest.

Nodding in agreement, Sigyn said goodbye to Loki and moved with her sister to her brother's side. It took some convincing before he would willingly get up from the table. He stumbled and fell to the floor in a heap, which the other young men jeered at. Sigyn and Var both took an arm up onto their shoulders and managed to help him home. Sigyn who had been convinced that she would be nice to her brother before, now thought it only fair after having to help him home that she get a little fun out of him tomorrow. And as she and Var dumped him into his bed, she wondered, what would Loki do?

* * *

*****End**

* * *

Note: In mythology Nanna is one of the Vanir and is married to Odin's son Baldr. They have a son Foresti. Since Baldr is not a part of Movieverse Thor I decided to let him be Sigyn's grandfather. He is not related to Odin in this story though in mythology and the comics he is. He is not in the movie. Aside from my own ideas I follow the movie first, then mythology, then the comics.

Also, just a thought on the amount of alcohol consumed. First, I can personally tolerate it pretty well; it takes me 8-10 shots to get drunk. It was considered respectable in college anyway, lol. So going with that these are trained men who probably have a high metabolism, and are godly they can probably handle a good deal, so if Mimir seems to be drinking excessively that is part of my reasoning.

**Arik**: A young man near Var's age or a little older. He is a member of the Golden Guard (warriors who guard the palace and the Royal Family). He has close cut blond hair, pretty much a buzz cut and blue eyes. His nose is a little big, and he always appears a little sickly, and very pale but not sallow.


	5. Chapter 5: Pansy

As the World Falls Down

Chapter 5, Pansy (Thoughts)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that is not original content from this story.

Note: Reviews! Thank you! Thanks for all your reviews, as well as the favs and follows!

* * *

*****2 Years Later**

* * *

"Focus Sigyn. Concentrate on your task." Eir reminded her student of four years. Sigyn showed great talent in using her natural magical abilities towards magic. She was not as skilled in fighting as she was with healing. Art came well enough; as did strategy but more than that her ability to analyze and read any situation was significant. She was adept at understanding circumstances and intentions, and a master at finding what was hidden. Overall Eir found she was quite pleased with her sixteen year old student.

Sigyn focused on the soldier's leg she was healing. It had been a open compound fracture, particularly nasty to heal with magic. Few could accomplish it as it often went wrong and the work was slow going and usually never healed completely. So far Sigyn had not made a mistake but today her concentration was beginning to leave as the day of her Challenge was tomorrow. Her excitement at seeing Sif and worry over what she would face fought for her attention.

Breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Breathe. In, out.

Sigyn cleared her mind and focused on her task once more, having replaced the bone, and stimulated its recovery she moved on to closing the gaping wound and healing his flesh. Meditation had been essential for her in learning healing from Eir. It helped clear her mind and focus on the task at hand. When she was younger it had been frustrating. As a novice apprentice Eir had only allowed her to learn meditation after she had demonstrated healing her after her hike up the mountains of Huggan and Einn. Other than the occasional lesson in fencing or music all her time had first been spent meditating. At twelve it had been boring, and difficult to clear her agitated mind.

Now, after four years she understood how valuable that lesson had been.

Sweat began to drip down her forehead from her exertion. She found healing could be just as taxing as her fencing lessons. She enjoyed healing more. She got by well enough when she had to at fencing but it was clear she would never fight any battles.

Except tomorrow in the Hall of Fear.

At sixteen students of The Rite, underwent The Challenge in the Hall of Fear where they would have to face and defeat something they were afraid of, as the name implied. And if that were not enough pressure, the entire court would be watching.

Breathe.

Tomorrow she would show she could overcome her own fears using what she had learned in four years of training as an apprentice to Eir. Tomorrow, the court would see her strengths and weaknesses. Tomorrow, was her only chance to receive a nomination from a courtier, to become a Goddess Candidate.

It was only a little more than half way through The Rite. But it would be the first step in determining her future.

Breathe.

"Careful now Sigyn." Eir interjected her thoughts coolly.

In and out. In and out. Deep, steady breathes.

The tissue would scar, there was no way around it. But she had set his bone and mended the skin as far as she safely could. His muscle was damaged and would need work, but with continued visits it should heal well. As she finished her work, she dropped her hands and let out a deep breath.

"Well done Sigyn!" Eir praised. "You have shown excellent progress and much talent in the healing arts. You are certainly ready for The Challenge tomorrow."

She frowned as she took a cloth to dab at her damp forehead. "Are you sure master? I am not a very talented fighter, I barely get passing marks. I worry that my fear may overcome me."

"It will not be an easy battle." Eir agreed. "But you are quick, both in thought and on your feet. You are also determined, and do not give up easily, just as I saw when you first came to me to train. I have every confidence in you."

"Thank you master Eir."

Eir nodded, gracefully turning in the healing room and pouring two cups of water from a pitcher, one she placed near the now resting solider and the other to Sigyn. "May I suggest that you go home and rest yourself? You will need to be as prepared as possible tomorrow. If you cannot rest your mind as well though, consider what your greatest fears are though, and how you might overcome them."

"Yes, I have been thinking of it all week, and I cannot think of anything. That is not to say that I don't fear anything, I certainly do. Like spiders, so I might face a giant spider, but I wonder if it is not something deeper, perhaps something I am not aware of. How can I prepare for that?"

"You must look deep within yourself, to find that answer, my apprentice."

No doubt this would mean long hours of meditation. Lovely. She was beginning to rethink her appreciation for that art.

"Maybe you're right." She grudgingly replied politely.

Eir smiled, "I am your master. Of course I am."

* * *

When Sigyn arrived back home she was surprised to see her mother and sister sitting in quiet anticipation in the front room, their eyes trained on the closed parlor door. The behavior was a little strange, all things considered; especially with Var dressed in one of her best gowns and looking even more elegant than usual. She felt she had missed something. "Erm, what's-"

"Shhhhhh!" Var interrupted, her eyes darted away from the parlor door to look at her and Sigyn was taken aback by the heat of her gaze. She quickly fled the room, knowing when she wasn't welcome.

She passed into the kitchen, and found her brother, munching away on some cheese and fruit. "What is going on out there?" She asked him.

He groaned and swallowed. "Arik is speaking privately with father."

Though she was normally quick to pick up on things sometimes matters of the heart eluded her, as she had no real experience herself in a relationship. With training for The Rite she had little contact with boys other than some of the soldiers who were her most frequent patients. There had been flirtations and even a couple of crushes but never a paramour. "Okay, so what's the fuss about?"

"He's asking for Var's hand, Sig."

She gasped as realization dawned on her. "Really?"

"Really." Mimir confirmed.

"Wow." Was all she said. She was having some difficulty grasping the thought. Var, married? That would make Arik her brother-in-law.

"Mhm." Mimir had taken another bite. "Mom and Var have already started talking about the wedding. It's crazy. Why are women so obsessed with weddings?"

Sigyn shrugged, he had a point. "I don't know. It's all very romantic though, isn't it? You get to wear all these nice things and look about as pretty as ever, while all your friends and family are there to celebrate you and your husband, or wife or whatever." She realized near the end how biased what she had said and tried to include him a little.

"Yeah, maybe, but you look pretty everyday little Sigyn." He gave her a teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying being doted on by her older brother. "Shut up."

"It's true." He then leaned down to look her in the eyes seriously. "Just promise me you will never be as crazy as Var and Mother. Promise to always be this sweet, sincere, and just a little naive, the sister I love."

"You're the one getting all sentimental!" She protested with a blush.

"Nah, you're right. You'll probably be even worse!"

"No I won't Mimir!"

"Fine but no one but the best is ever marrying my favorite sister."

"What about Arik and Var?"

He shrugged and smiled. "He's alright. I think they suit one another. Besides, you're my favorite."

She smiled back, "Yeah, I can't blame you." They both laughed. "You're my favorite brother too you know."

"I'm your only brother Sig."

"Lucky for you!"

Mimir just grinned, enjoying their banter. "So I don't have to worry about Arik usurping me as your favorite?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please! He's allergic to everything, and so boring!"

"Well I am glad to know where I stand."

"Of course." She reached over and stole some of his food, he tried to slap her hand away but she ignored it. "So, how ugly do you think the dress she makes me wear for the wedding will be?"

He chuckled, "Hideous!"

They continued to joke about their sister's wedding plans until the sound of a door opening reached their ears and they waited. Var's squeal of delight was their answer.

* * *

The family had eaten a large meal together with Arik to celebrate Var's engagement. Vӧr had pestered them with questions the entire time about their plans for the wedding and where they would live and how soon they wanted children. Var had eagerly entertained her mother's questions and once and a while Arik would add a thought or too, but he mostly sat quietly picking apart his dinner. He had such odd habits in Sigyn's opinion. Arik was nice enough, and deeply in love with her sister, but he seemed almost as delicate as Var too. How he got accepted into the Golden Guard she would never know. The conversation had briefly turned to her challenge tomorrow when her father had spoken up but it quickly returned to Var and Arik.

Afterwards Var and Arik left to spend the evening together, and her family slowly broke apart to enjoy their own night in their own ways. Sigyn was sure her mother was still planning Var's wedding. She on the other hand decided to take her master up on her advice for tomorrow.

Sigyn settled in her room, keeping the door and any outside distractions out. She closed her curtains so only a small amount of waning light crept in over the windowsill. Then she lit a few candles before settling herself on the floor. She placed her hands facing upwards in her lap and began to take deep steady breaths just as she had when she was healing earlier in the day. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In, and out.

Deep, slow breaths.

She began to clear her mind and focus on her breathing until she felt she had centered herself, and then began to focus deep down on herself. Hoping to find her fears locked away inside.

What was she afraid of? Spiders, bilgesnipe, and Frost Giants. Then again she had never met a Frost Giant, but they certainly sounded terrifying in stories.

The memory of her sister's engagement crept back in. She was losing her sister to Arik. She would be happy. Would Sigyn? How much would she see her sister after she was married? How long before Mimir got married as well?

She was afraid to lose her family.

She loved them, and they were so very important to her. She could not begin to imagine life without them. How lonely and scared she would be without her family.

Was she afraid to be alone?

Perhaps. The thought of her parents and siblings all finding happiness in sharing their life with a partner was not as scary as the thought of being the only one who would not. She had flirted and had a crush or two but never been in a relationship. A few boys had asked to court her but she had turned them down because she simply wasn't interested. She was only sixteen though; there were many years to find someone who caught her eye.

What else was there? What else did she fear? Once more she cleared her mind from the thoughts that had crept in, and focused on her breathing.

Searching her inner most thoughts, and finding answers within, from her soul.

She feared being betrayed.

That would be awful. She could not imagine what that might do to her. If she lost trust in someone she cared deeply about, friends or family, or even a lover down the road. It might break her.

More than that though, she was afraid of others losing faith in her.

If she did something to betray a loved one. If they no longer trusted her. That would be even worse! How small and insignificant she would feel. Absolutely worthless. That would be the worst feeling. And how would she regain that trust? What would even drive her to do something so awful in the first place? They were dark thoughts to her. Worries she would not need to face anytime soon. Hopefully, not ones she would ever need to face.

Deep, slow, breaths. Remain calm. She was safe.

Breathe. In and out.

Her mind would not remain clear though. She needed to go deeper; she needed to find any and all fears before tomorrow. She was afraid of what she would face. Afraid of failing tomorrow. Of disappointing her family.

Would she disappoint them? They had not seemed too concerned though. Her family had barely even acknowledged her Challenge at dinner. They had been so concerned with Var and her engagement. She loved her sister, and loved her brother even more if she were completely honest with herself. Var was so perfect though. She was a little stiff and supercilious at times but she was a good sister, and an ideal daughter. Her parents first born who managed to do everything right. Even Mimir was a perfect son, the perfect composite of both their parents and so gentle and good humored. She often felt she did not measure up.

She made mistakes much more than either of her siblings. She got into trouble with her parents more frequently as well. They expected her to be as talented as Var and as good as Mimir. She often wondered if she was or could be.

She was afraid of being a bad child.

She felt inferior to her siblings.

She feared she would never be good enough.

She was scared that others would only see her faults, and never her strengths. See her weaknesses rather than her victories. That they would judge her accordingly. Based off of her past mistakes than her future potential.

That was terrifying.

She had many fears, but which would she face tomorrow?

*****End**

Note: I figure all potential Gods/Goddesses (basically most noble families and occasionally others) have magic. Some have more natural ability (Loki) than others (Thor). Just as everyone is better at using magic in different ways. Sigyn is good at healing with magic, Loki at creating and distorting for mischief. After all I figure even Thor needs something to help him summon thunder, thus that is where any and all of his magical talent lies.

Short chapter but a lot of character analysis. I wanted some of her fears to shape her into whom she is and why she becomes the goddess she does. As well as help her relate to Loki.


End file.
